Sword of Martin
"Always use the sword to stand for good and right, never do a thing you would be ashamed of, but never let your heart rule your mind." :―Luke the Warrior The Sword of Martin the Warrior, also known as Ratdeath, was a legendary blade that was first known to be wielded by Martin the Elder. It was originally a weapon that wasn't too special, with a normal steel blade with a red pommel stone and strapped with leather. It also had a scabbard, though that was not mentioned very often. After being broken, Martin carried the hilt around his neck for a long time. Later upon arrival to Salamandastron, the blade was reforged by the badger lord Boar the Fighter out of infinitely hard metal from a fallen star (a meteorite), and was restrapped with black leather that has continued to last for many seasons. It has a silver crosspiece. History The Sword of Martin was originally owned by Martin the Elder and passed down to his son, Luke the Warrior. Later, just before sailing away after Vilu Daskar, Luke gave the sword to his son, Martin. When Martin was captured by Badrang the Tyrant, the latter possessed the sword for a short period until Martin reclaimed it and went south into Mossflower Woods. The sword was then broken by Tsarmina Greeneyes at Kotir. Martin carried the broken hilt around his neck during his quest to Salamandastron. There, it was reforged by Boar the Fighter using star metal to become a magnificent weapon that included a red pommel stone and "three-quarter" blood channels, or fullers, each of which ran down three-quarters of the blade on either side.. Martin wielded the sword to defeat Tsarmina, making Mossflower safe and free. When Martin's father gave him the sword, he stated that in the event that Martin should have no offspring to whom to pass the sword, he should hide it away where only a brave, true beast could find it. In compliance with this, Martin requested that the sword be hung from the weathervane of Redwall Abbey at his death. He also left a coded poem divulging the sword's whereabouts behind his tapestry in Great Hall. Whether or not it was actually hung on the weathervane at that time is unclear, as Simeon was guided to it underground seasons later. Simeon left the sword with Dandin, as the younger mouse accompanied Mariel Gullwhacker to the isle of Terramort to battle Gabool the Wild. After that quest, Rufe Brush took the sword up to the weathervane, where it stayed until a bolt of lightning brought it down right next to Samkim and Arula. It was stolen by Dingeye and Thura, and later came into the possession of Dethbrush. After dueling with Dethbrush, Samkim temporarily lost the sword to the Deepcoiler. Mara retrieved the sword and returned it to Samkim, who in turn returned it to Redwall. Wild King MacPhearsome then restored it to its place on the weathervane. It was then stolen by King Bloodfeather of the Sparra tribe. His successor, King Bull Sparra, lost it to Asmodeus. Asmodeus possessed the sword at The Quarry until Matthias retrieved it and killed the adder. Abbot Mortimer named the sword "Ratdeath," after Matthias defeated Cluny the Scourge. From that point, the sword has been displayed near the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, and various defenders of the Abbey have continued to wield it from time to time. Hundreds of seasons later, the sword was stolen by a watervole, but it was in turn taken from him by Magger. Captain Vizka Longtooth killed him, and took the sword for himself. It was retrieved for the Abbey by Salixa. ]] Known Wielders of the Sword *Martin the Elder Warrior *Luke the Warrior *Martin the Warrior *Badrang the Tyrant *Gonff the Mousethief *Dandin *Mariel Gullwhacker *Snidjer *Catseyes *Dingeye *Dethbrush *Samkim *King Bloodfeather *King Bull Sparra *Asmodeus *Matthias *Jess *Malkariss *Mattimeo *Martin II *Abbot Arven *Dannflower Reguba *Log-a-Log Dippler *Deyna *Skipper (Triss) *Trisscar Swordmaid *Bragoon *Hortwill Longblade Braebuck *Shard *Rakkety Tam MacBurl *Melanda MacBurl *Grumpy Watervole *Magger *Vizka Longtooth *Orkwil Prink *Laird Bosie McScutta of Bowlaynee *Clarinna *Uggo Wiltud *Posybud *Jum Gurdy Known Characters Killed Directly by the Sword *Reynard Chopsnout *Badrang the Tyrant *Riptung *Skrabblag *Dingeye *The Deepcoiler *Asmodeus *Frogblood *Killconey *Vallug Bowbeast *Eefera *Zassaliss *Zwilt the Shade *Badtooth fr:Épée de martin Category:Redwall Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords